Fable: Tales of a Far-East
by Knead-Boric
Summary: *Based on the events taking place after Fable TLC.* Rumors have it of a caravan in Barrow Field claiming to hail from the fabled city of Highhelm. The Hero has done all there was to do in Albion, has finished his last of journeys. Maybe one more won't hurt though. Maybe this Hero has got more questing and adventuring in him left.
1. Merchants from a Far Land

Fable: Tales of a Far-East by Knead-Boric, Chapter 1: Merchant from a Far Land

* * *

 _"Past the deadly and desolate mountains east-ways of Darkwood, far beyond any known lands traveled by Men of Albion lays a city, one known as Highhelm. Untouched by the havoc brought forth by the Court of old and unscathed from the fall of the Old Kingdom, Highhelm has remained in the minds of men through the fables and stories of the Cities of the Far-East. A city of legend and myth, only thought of as such, Highhelm still remains unknown to the common man to this day, Hero."_ -the Snowspire Oracle

* * *

Five whole years it's been since Jack of Blades' second downfall at the hands of our Hero. Five whole years of peace it's been in Albion. And five whole years of complete boredom, deprived from any adventure or quests have passed for the Hero.

Our Hero walked into the Bowerstone South tavern, like he has done for the past five years. Here he drank himself to the memories of adventures long pasted; his first real battle at the Picnic Area; his duel with King of Bandits; his triumphs in the Arena of Witchwood; the marriage he shared with Lady Grey; the escape from Bargate; and most importantly, the battle at Archon's Folly. The townsfolk had once cared to revel in their Hero's presence, but that time has long passed. Nowadays they only sing songs and recount tales of the Chicken Chaser's deeds, completely oblivious to his very presence at the tavern counter, so much that they were used to it.

In walked two traders, a common sight in Bowerstone, but these traders were different from the ones that traveled from Oakvale. No, these traders sported coats and knapsacks of smooth fur that look like it had once been waterlogged on their backs, and they wore large metal bowled caps with strange runes on them. They carried scimitars on their person, much like the ones used by the Bandits of Twinblade's Camp. The townsfolk and the Hero wasted no time in noticing this uncommon sight and stared perplexedly at the strange men. The strange men proceeded to sit down at a table in the corner and kept to their business.

After several hours had passed, a large crowd of the local denizens had formed up around the mysterious men. The Traders had emptied the contents of their knapsacks onto the table. Foreign exotic goods laid on display; vials containing an unknown florescent brown liquid; a pair of small Obsidian Pickhammers with lanyards of knotted wool on the pommels; mummified Wood Nymphs sported to be worn as charm necklaces, and many more. Soon, one of the men stood up on a table and announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have traveled the lands of the Cities of the Far-East, accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects! Which we now offer to you for a modest price! Behold, a magical potion, 'Essence of Hideskin, with it you'll have skin as impenetrable as the walls of this fair city, only for 200 gold per bottle!" the merchant shouted. "And here we have..."

The crowd didn't waste much time to swarm the merchants and hand out their hard-earned gold, they hadn't even let him finish his rousing speech. Not too long after, their goods were sold out, their pockets lined with gold. As the men were preparing to leave, the Hero left his seat, and drunkenly strutted towards them.

"Woah there giant," said one of the traders, the one who did all of the talking, "you must be interested in where we came from. I can tell because you're staring down me and madly flailing your hand like a manic... Aye, we came from the Cities from the Far-East, well, at least one of 'em, Highhelm they call it, but me and me brother 'ere actually came from Oakvale if you were wondering."

'Highhelm'... the Hero remembered that name, it was one of the countless tales that Oracle had told him. Hero stared blankly at the trader, reminiscing the Oracle's story.

"Oh, so you're from Oakvale too, are ye? Well it's nice to see a fellow villageois, we passed by Oakvale on our way here ya know. Really has bounced back since the bandit attack. Glad me n' Burton left before it happened, we'd be feeding the Beetles otherwise.". The merchant eyed the Hero.

"Say, you don't happen to THE Hero of Oakvale are ye? Colossal man, fresh out of the Guild, looks like he's a withered old man of a hundred years despite being in his twenties."

"Yes!" the Hero exclaimed while pumping his fist.

"Well that's great! We need someone just like you for our journey back to Highhelm! Anywho, we've left a Quest Card at the Guild for some Hero to pick up. Hope to see you soon then. Goodbye.".

The merchants finished up packing and left out the city gate. The Hero stared at their departure as the gates closed behind them. He knew that a new adventure was waiting for him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note** : This is my first ever fan-fiction, comments and criticisms are welcomed. I don't plan on updating the chapters or making new ones regularly, this was just a way for me to kill time. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Preparations

Fable: Tales of a Far-East by Knead-Boric, Chapter 2: Preparations

* * *

 _"The emergence of this city so obscure, even we cannot recall. All that we know is of its founder, the Third Archon. Some say that he created the city in a mad, infantile folly. A chaotic city in which the power of the Will runs rampant, with no limits, a plaything of his. But alas, despite its eccentric purposes, Highhelm has remained calm of the Will for eons."_ -the Snowspire Oracle.

* * *

"You've received a new Quest Card!" the Hero's Guild Seal echoed whilst he was staring down at the Guildmaster right in front of him.

"Escort the Traders from Barrow Field to Highhelm." Weaver commanded, shaking his head like the old dolt he was. The Hero turned and advanced to the map table, and took one of the many Quest Cards the merchants left.

"Hero, I do hope you know that where you are going to, I cannot guide you." the Guildmaster informed, "you are going to a land in which no Hero has gone to since the Old Kingdom. There are no active Cullis Gates that we know of, we cannot assist you if you are in need. So please, be careful."

The Hero had done some research at the library after his encounter with the traders beforehand. From what he's read, Highhelm was once a great magical city founded by the Archon, or at least one of the Archons. It was rumored to have been created with the sheer power of Will, and as such was home to many mages and wizards since its beginnings. According to the Oracle however, the use of the Will in the city has waned for some time now, much like in the rest of Albion. Several book sources noted that Highhelm was one of the three mythical Cities of the Far-East, a trio of sovereign city-states founded by the Archons of old that lays in-between Albion and the Eastern Kingdom, still prosperous, even after the Old Kingdom's fall. Several other sources however, argued that such cities were highly fictive, including Highhelm. Nonetheless Highhelm remained in the minds of men long after it fell into obscurity. Some even purport that it may still even exist to this day.

And now, two Traders claiming to have been to this city were now in Barrow Field, awaiting for a Hero of the Guild to escort them back there. An adventure no Hero can pass up, surely. And so, our Hero prepared himself; sporting his old grey Platemail Armour; sheathing Avo's Tear on his back; and stocking up on as much Health Potions as he can buy. There was only one thing he had to do now before his departure, spending one last night with his wife.

* * *

The following morning after her passionate night with her husband, Lady Grey took her love's goodbye fairly well. In fact, she didn't even seemed bothered with it in the least. But that was expected of our Hero's fair lady. She was mayor of Bowerstone after all, and couldn't be bothered with her Hero's Guild affairs. And so, after leaving her Manor, Lady Grey bade her husband a final farewell, before aimlessly wandering around Bowerstone North, milling about her business.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note** : I have been debating on whether or not I should cancel this story and either start anew, or just make a whole new one altogether. Peu importe, I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave any comments or criticisms.


End file.
